<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Chillin' Vibes by Reese_with_a_Piece</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22623511">Chillin' Vibes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reese_with_a_Piece/pseuds/Reese_with_a_Piece'>Reese_with_a_Piece</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cuddles, Cute, F/F, Lesbian, Modern, Romance, Semi Angst, Smoking, Weed, hella chill, hipster catra, nerdy adora, relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 08:46:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>398</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22623511</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reese_with_a_Piece/pseuds/Reese_with_a_Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Catra chills out with the Mary Jane.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>catradora - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Chillin' Vibes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Catra took a puff of her joint, dropping onto a bean bag in her hipster room. She flipped through her phone, looking at pictures of her ex, Double Trouble. </p><p>Catra sighed and tilted her head back. Her roommate, Adora stepped into her room. "I smell smoke so I came to check on-" The blonde paused, locking eyes with the high cat girl. </p><p>"I uh-" Catra started.</p><p>"Are you smoking?" Adora crossed her arms and approached Catra. </p><p>The brunette cleared her burning throat. "What does it look like?" </p><p>"Well it looks like you are smoking," Adora swiped Catra's joint away from her. "Smoking a...joint?! Catra! This is illegal!" </p><p>Catra gave Adora a not amused look before stealing the weed. "Chill okay, this is how I relax." She said in a calm tone. </p><p>"Relax? Relax?! How can you relax when you know that you're going to prison?? Or worse...oh no I am a accomplice too! I will never get to finish my studies with Shadow Weaver. My career is over!" Adora panicked. </p><p>Catra just rolled her eyes. "No one has to know, chill out." </p><p>Adora glared at Catra "Put it out." </p><p>"No." Catra smirked.</p><p>"Put. It. Out." </p><p>"Make me."</p><p>The blonde straddled Catra's waist, pinning her wrists and taking the joint from Catra's mouth. "Hah!" She said before Catra blew smoke out of her mouth into Adora's face. "Ew!" Adora gasped and lost her balance, landing on Catra's stomach, their faces inches away from each other. Their faces grew red in their cheeks. Catra leaned in and kissed Adora, making the Blonde go limp, enjoying the kiss. Catra shaked her hand loose from Adora's grip and snaked her hand down Adora's body until she reached her hand. Catra laced her fingers in Adora's hand, until she could take the joint back, taking another puff and blowing the smoke in Adora's face.</p><p>"That was spiteful." </p><p>"Well, you're easy to mmph!-" Catra gasped when Adora placed her hand on the back of Catra's messy hair, pushing her head into a kiss. "That's for manipulating me." Adora said, backing away after putting out the joint. "Now what is bothering you"</p><p>Catra sighed. "Why do you care?" </p><p>"Because I've known you since we were little, Catra. And I know you are going through shit, Catra." </p><p>"Woah, she cusses!" </p><p>"Please, Catra...I care about you."</p><p>Catra sighed. "I ran into my ex today..."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>